


Sayonara wa ashita no Tame ni

by Kurosaki_Yue



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 少女☆歌劇 レヴュー・スタァライト | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurosaki_Yue/pseuds/Kurosaki_Yue
Summary: Cuando son de mundos diferentes no siempre hay un final feliz, la traición puede ser muy dolorosa más cuando hay amor de por medio, Claudine lo llega a entender de primera mano y a pesar de que es sellada en el árbol de las edades ella sigue amando a su quería sacerdotisa...
Relationships: Saijou Claudine/Tendou Maya, Saijou Claudine/Yanagi Koharu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Sayonara wa ashita no Tame ni

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que escribo algo, me encanta el Kuro Maya y ahora que eh regresado a ver Inuyasha no pude evitar pensar en ese dúo con esta historia y obviamente al recién barco KuroxKoharu.  
> Posiblemente continue, no se todo depende de mi trabajo.

_**TODO COMENZÓ HACE 50 AÑOS.**_

Tenia que darse prisa pronto iba a oscurecer, tenia que encontrar un lugar seguro para ocultarse antes de que el cambio ocurriera, Claudine maldecía su ya que había perdido valioso time matando a los ogros que la llamaron Mujer mitad bestia .

Si porque Claudine era mitad humana y mitad bestia, tuvo una madre humana que la amo mucho y un padre del que no sabe nada, solo que era un demonio poderoso

Mientras corría hacia el bosque un fuerte estruendo se escucho en el bosque y sin duda ese olor en el aire era sangre, lo que hizo que de tuviera de golpe.

Al entrar al bosque en medio del claro fue cuando la vio una mujer alta y delgada de cabello oscuro cuya mirada era fría, sin duda esa mujer con ropa de sacerdotisa había asesinado a un demonio estaba cubierta de sangre y de herida, pero aún estaba de tarta, no mostraba debilidad alguna.

Por unos momentos Claudine quedo cautivada ante la vista que tenía adelante mientras los últimos rayos de luz se desvanecían y daban paso al anochecer ella podía ver a una sacerdotisa orgullosa que se alzaba ante del caos y la muerte, mientras se ocultaba sobre la rama de un árbol cuando comenzó su cambio.

Las típicas características de Claudine comenzaron a desvanecerse sus orejas de bestia desaparecieron el color de su cabello cambio de dorado a oscuro y el color de sus ojos también change the color rosa que fue sustituido por un color oscuro, sus garras y colmillos changeon being remplazados por uñas y dientes propios de un humano, su transformación termino dejando a Claudine vulnerable en su forma humana.

Claudine estaba tan concentrada en su cambio que no se dio cuenta que la sacerdotisa a pesar de estar agotada pudo percibir su presencia por lo que reunió las fuerzas necesarias para hablar y retar a quien se escondía en las sombras.

"¿Hasta cuando vas a esconderte?" Koharu enfrento a quien se ocultaba sin titubear y sosteniendo su arco encaro a Claudine.

Claudine no respondió inmediatamente no sabia como tratar con ella ya que estaba vulnerable en su forma humana y el clima no ayudaba no solo era de noche, sino que comenzaba a llover Koharu al ver que el intruso no tenia intensión de responder continuo, tenia que segurarse que no estaba detrás de la perla.

"¿También estas tras las perla de Shikon?" su voz fue fría y demandante.

Claudine lo medito y pregunto con sinceridad en su voz “¿Perla de shikon? ¿Y que es esa perla? Koharu pudo escuchar la sinceridad en esa respuesta por lo que opto por no dar más información de la perla “si no lo sabes está bien, de cualquier forma si no quieres morir no vuelvas a aparecer por aquí“ y sin más comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria de donde se fueron Claudine, pero lamentablemente ella estaba agotada por lo que no alcanzo a dar mas pasos antes de colapsar.

Claudine quien estaba dándole la espalda escucho cuando colapso la sacerdotisa y sin pensarlo bajo de su sitio seguro para ver que le había ocurrido, una vez cerca se arrodillo y la observo detenidamente, mientras en su mente se formulaban preguntas, se preguntaba qué tipo de mujer era para caminar en un sendero tan peligroso.

Sus pensamientos fueron desviándose al ver como la lluvia que caía en el rostro de la mujer se limpiaba de la suciedad que quedo de la batalla, pero fueron interrumpidos debido a las voces de los humanos que gritaban un nombre. " ¡Señorita Koharu! , ¡Hermana! ¿¡Donde estas !?

Claudine al escuchar a los humanos corrió al bosque nuevamente aprovechando la oscuridad para ocultarse.

Mientras los aldeanos buscaban rastros de donde podría estar su sacerdotisa, Hisame se adentro mas al bosque hasta que la vio, desmayada en medio del claro Sin pensarlo corrió para ver a su hermana Koharu a quien sacudió levemente para ver si despertaba, después de todo Hisame al tener 10 años solo tenía a su hermana mayor en el mundo.

Koharu pudo escuchar a su pequeña hermana llamándola por lo que pudo despertar reuniendo la ´poca energía que le quedaba. “Hisame ... ”Pronuncio con esfuerzo, Hisame pudo ayudarla a sentarse y pudo observar con alivio que su hermana estaba bien. Koharu observó su alrededor mientras Hisame la sostenía y por un momento se sintió aliviada de no ver al intruso “me dejo vivir. Tengo mucha suerte ”pronuncio levemente.

Mas esa misma noche Claudine se trabajó descansando en la rama de un árbol mientras escuchaba los sonidos tranquilos del bosque, hasta que escucho una voz desesperada de una mujer cien pies que a su opinión era un monstruo débil ya que solo tenia la mitad de su cuerpo, pero lo que llamo su atención fue que estaba hablando de la perla de shikon la cual era especial.

“Asique esa es la perla de shikon, con ella podría convertirme un un demonio completo ”Claudine sonrió si ella obtenía esa perla podría convertirse en el demonio más poderoso y ya nadie la volvería a llamar mujer mitad bestia.

Y de nuevo su cerebro volvió a presentar esa imagen que se le quedo grabada al ver a la sacerdotisa desmayada en el bosque “creo que su nombre era Koharu” menciono a la nada.

Sin perder el tiempo Claudine busco a esa mujer, ya que con el amanecer sus poderes demoníacos regresaban, por fin la luna nueva había terminado por lo que no había motivo por el cual preocuparse podría derrotarla y tener la perla para ella.

Su búsqueda no tardo mucho pudo captar el olor a sangre de monstruos y al seguirlo encontró a la mujer que buscaba por lo que con toda su altanería la llamo por su nombre.

“¡Oye Koharu! Escuche que la perla de shikon puede cumplir cualquier deseo, es muy interesante “Claudine estaba confiada aunque la mujer se veía formidablemente fuerte no era rival para las habilidades de Claudine o al menos es lo que pensaba ella.

Al escuchar su nombre Koharu se detuvo y volteo a ver quién la llamaba con tanto ímpetu y fue cuando recordó "Esa voz la eh escuchado antes" Frunció el ceño y recordó de quien se trataba "ya veo eras el que se escondía en la sombra"

"Ya cállate y dame la perla" ahora fue el tuno de Claudine de gruñir y fruncir el ceño, ella no iba a permitir que esta mujer le quitara su única oportunidad de encontrar su lugar en el mundo por lo que se precipito hacia adelante para atacarla.

Grave error Koharu se adelantó y sacando sus flechas pudo inmovilizar a la mujer mitad bestia, clavándola en un árbol dejándola indefensa. “¿¡Pero qué! ? "

Claudine no podía creerlo en un segundo la mujer frente a ella la inmovilizo esto no estaba bien se suponía que ella seria quien la someiera y la obligaría a darle la perla, sin embargo, era ella quien estaba a su merced.

"Ahora entiendo, creí sentir un aura diferente eres una Mujer mitad bestia." Exclamo Koharu mientras bajaba su arco y miraba detenidamente a la impetuosa mujer de cabello y orejas doradas que gruñía mostrando sus colmillos, sin duda algo que no veía todos los días.

“Con la perla puedes convertirte en un demonio completo, ¿Qué tan lejos crees que puedas llegar mitad bestia? Sin duda Koharu la trato con dureza entendía porque buscaba la perla de shikon pero para ella usar la perla en ese deseo tan común era una pérdida de tiempo “¿tú crees que esa es la verdadera fuerza?” le pregunto

"Cállate me convertiré en el demonio más fuerte" exclamo Claudine molesta "ya está decidido y cuando por fin lo haga te voy a matar a ti también" exclamo entre gruñidos mirando con rencor a Koharu.

En cambio Koharu sonrió con burla mientras se daba la vuelta y dejaba a Claudine en el árbol “no va a pasar jamás” dijo mientras caminaba en dirección contraria.

“No me hagas reír tu hueles mucho a sangre de demonio” se mofo Claudine quería molestar a la mujer ya que ella la había humillado “¿Qué pasa? Te descubrí ¿Koharu? Cansada y molesta Koharu alzo la voz dándole a Claudine una última advertencia “Si no quieres morir aléjate y recuerda no habrá tercera vez”

“Ja no me rendiré, no importa donde corras te encontrarás con ese olor” gruño Claudine mientras la veía irse.

Koharu no sabía que había hecho para que estos encuentros fueron mas seguidos, acababa de exterminar al monstruo del lago y pretendía irse a casa con Hisame pero ya estaba esa mujer mitad bestia bloqueando su camino nuevamente “¿Otra vez tu? Desiste de nuevo "menciono con cansancio

"¡Ya te dije que no me iba a rendir, hoy obtendré la perla! " exigió Claudine mientras muestra sus garras y colmillos.

“Date prisa y dile a esa mocosa que se quite del camino” exaclamo observando a la niña que se sujetaba con fuerza detrás de Koharu.

"Hisame escóndete" dijo sin dejar de mirar a su oponente mientras, Hisame la miraba y asentía con la cabeza soltando el brazo de su hermana, el ambiente era tenso, el aire soplaba moviendo el pasto mientras Koharu se armaba con su arco y Claudine optaba por su pose de lucha, ambas se veían fijamente mientras un pensamiento en común pasaba por la mente de ambas mujeres

"Una sacerdotisa que recorre un camino de sangre" fue un pensamiento fugaz el que tuvo Claudine

"Una presencia que no es humana ni demonio, un lamentable mitad bestia buscando su lugar en el mundo ”pensó Koharu al ver la mirada desconfiada de la mitad demonio.

“Antes de comenzar” coloco una flecha en su arco apuntando a la bestia dorada “¿Por qué no me mataste esa noche mitad Bestia? Hubiera sido tan fácil acabar conmigo en esa condición tan lamentable ”Koharu quería saber que fue lo que paso esa noche para que la mujer bestia no la acabara y se llevara la perla.

"Ja a mi no me gusta hacer esas cosas sucias" Dijo Claudine con fuerza, es cierto que es mitad bestia pero también tenia honor y ella no iba a jugar sucio para conseguir lo que quería ella se abriría camino con sus propias manos y fuerza

" ¡Y deja de llamarme mitad bestia! ” esas palabras molestaban profundamente a la rubia, eran muy dolorosas ya que nadie la llamaba por su nombre solo la llamaban mitad bestia…

Koharu al escuchar esa simple razón río y esa acción molesta a Claudine por lo que exigió respuesta. “Mitad bestia ¿cómo te llamas? Si me dices no tendré más razón para decirte así ”Exclamo Koharu que por alguna razón se sintió intrigada por aquella bestia rubia.

Claudine al escuchar a esta mujer pedir su nombre, ella no sabía como actuar era la primera vez que un humano le preguntaba eso y con gran seriedad respondió "Me llamo Claudine".

Koharu sin dejar de apuntarla repitió el nombre tenia que escucharlo de sus propios labios “Claudine… lo voy a recordar” Y sin mas Claudine se lanzo hacia Koharu ignorando la sensación que tuvo al escuchar a la mujer decir su nombre “¡Prepararte para morir Koharu !"

Lamentablemente no fue tan rápida como la sacerdotisa ya que fácilmente volvió a acorralar a Claudine contra un árbol, dejándola colgada de su ropa sostenida por las flechas que lanzo.

Claudine maldecía su debilidad de nuevo esta mujer engreída la acorralo y solo podía esperar que terminara rápido con ella para evitar más vergüenza, pero para su sorpresa Koharu bajo su arma y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria guardando sus flechas.

Esto molesto a la rubia, como se atrevía a humillarla así, la compasión era para débiles y Claudine no se consideraba de esa manera ella merecía un final digno, una pelea épica para alguien como ella, pero esta mujer no pensaba igual.

“¡Espera un momento! ¿¡Por qué nunca terminas conmigo Koharu !? Con un suspiro cansado la sacerdotisa contesto dando media vuelta para ver a la rubia furiosa.

“No vuelvas por aquí no quiero gastar mis flechas en ti” respondió sin entenderse a sí misma ¿Por qué no la mataba? Claudine la quería muerta para obtener la perla, entonces porque sabiendo esto… ¿porque no terminaba con ella?.

Sin duda no seria la ultima vez que cruzaran caminos, sus destinos estaban enlazados sin embargo al ser de mundos diferentes no debería ser de sorpresa que la desgracia los siguiera…

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno aun falta mucho más que relatar, después de todo falta la aparición de Maya ¿verdad?


End file.
